


Always Our Champion (Roman Reigns/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, pregnancy anouncement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Anon request:  Roman Reigns/Reader smut. Where she makes him feel better about not being in the title picture please?Warning: A tinge of dom themes, rough sex!





	Always Our Champion (Roman Reigns/OC)

The tension in the six foot three Samoan’s body was visible from down the hall as I approached. I was almost afraid to startle him and thus called for him to slow down from a few feet away.

Roman spun with a look of pure aggression on his face but it dropped when I was within reach.

“Sorry,” he grunted before starting back down his path.

I kept my mouth shut as I followed him closely. Right after his match, losing of course, the creative team with Stephanie and Shane had pulled him into a discussion. I had been in the room with him as he and the big wigs flapped on about the technicalities of Roman coming back from suspension and what it held for him. Mainly the fact he would not be having a title shot for a while. Some bull about wanting to focus on the newer talent and working on switching his character to become more heel, but it was obvious they were continuing his punishment beyond what he’d already dealt with. It was stupid but then again maybe I was biased. Being his girlfriend tended to make me see things in certain lights, but he obviously was upset about it this time too. Who wouldn’t be? But hopefully the news I’d been chasing him down about would make it better.

I was surprised badly when Roman slammed the room door open, standing to the side, waiting like he usually did for me to go in first. Even pissed off he was a gentleman. I passed in and watched him cautiously as he shut and locked the door. Was this the right time?

“Stop acting like I’m about to go off,” he grumbled as pulled at his shirt.

“Sorry,” I replied softly, “Are you… Nevermind.”

His tank top went flying as he let out a long, low groan, running his hands down his face. He plopped down on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his beard, then looked up.

“I’m okay, promise,” Roman said, extending a hand, “Just trying to deal with all this shit.”

Sliding between his legs, I pulled him into a hug and rubbed at his bare back comfortingly.

“I get that I fucked up, even if it was unintentionally, but they gotta quit stringing me along like this.”

“I agree. You know I think you deserve nothing less than the WWE championship, but sadly there’s not much I or even you can do once they’ve decided,” I spoke softly.

One hand ran up his neck and into his drying hair just to rub at his scalp. A soft moan left his mouth as he pressed his head harder against my chest.

“Even without a belt, you’re a champion to us, you know that right?” I asked, “Me and the two little ones will always look up to you.”

“Yeah, I know. But you’re supposed to say that,” he said with a very subdued chuckle.

I grinned as I heard the amusement in his voice and it only grew when he went quiet and stiff. Did he catch my intentional slip up?

“Two little ones? What are you talking about?”

He drew back, confusion clear on his face, and I let out a minute giggle.

“Wellll, you’ve got Joelle…”

“Joelle is only one little one,” he said slowly.

“The second little one has a bit longer to grow before he or she can become a fan of daddy but I know they’ll support you as much as Jo and I do,” I answered his silent question.

Grabbing his hand, I lifted it and pressed it to my belly. His big brown eyes went wide for a moment before he tossed his head back and let out a boisterous laugh. I watched closely as emotions morphed on his face. His eyes sparkled and he looked over all happier than I’d seen in a month or more.

“You serious?” he asked, placing his other hand on my belly too.

“Mmhmm, fourteen weeks,” I explained eagerly.

“Well damn, baby girl. I can’t- I- Just wow,” he said, voice going breathy.

Suddenly he jumped up and his arms encircled my waist before I was flying in circles with him. Squealing in excitement I grabbed his shoulders and dropped my forehead against his.

“I’m gonna be a daddy times two! I can’t believe it!” he laughed.

“Well believe it!” I giggled back.

We stopped moving almost instantly and I was lightly dropped onto the bed as he kissed me chastely. All over my face scruffy kisses landed until finally it was on my lips. Cupping his jaw I returned the embrace passionately. His tongue pushed between my lips and I moaned lightly in response.

“Fuck, who needs the title now,” he muttered as he drew back.

“Oh you know you still want it,” I teased, nipping his bottom lip lightly.

The smirk he gave me was deadly.

“Yeah, but it’s been pushed outta my mind now. All I can think about is how in a matter of months we’re gonna have a baby. Joelle is going to be over the moon!”

Nodding I rubbed at his facial hair and listened as he talked about telling everyone and how excited he was despite not being prepared. After a bit he went suddenly quiet. I started to ask if he was okay but a gentle kiss stopped me.

“Thank you. Thank you for putting up with my grumpy ass, and going through this mess with me, and most of all for giving me one of the greatest gifts you can ever give me,” he murmured.

A blush crossed my cheeks slightly as I shrugged.

“Technically you did the work,” I teased.

I was enamored by his words but I knew if he continued I’d cry, and I didn’t want that. He gave a snicker as a sly smirk came to his face again.

“I guess that’s true, but it’s not like I’d ever complain about doing it,” he retorted lowly, “Best kind of work I could ever do.”

The look in his eyes mixed with his weight over me made for a heady combination. Licking my lip, I leaned up until our lips were barely touching.

“Is it now?”

“Oh yeah baby,” he said huskily.

“How about we keep you distracted for a while by celebrating then?” I prompted coyly.

Instead of giving a verbal answer he smashed our lips together. Pain blossomed over my lips as he devoured my mouth. One hand threaded into his hair and tugged harshly as my other slid up and down his arm, taking in the absolute power sheathed in silky soft skin. He unleashed a low growl as I pulled again on his locks.

His mouth left mine to trail sharp bites down my jaw.

“We gonna play rough then baby girl?” he growled huskily.

“Mmhmm,” I squeaked out when his teeth sunk into my shoulder, “I want you thoroughly distracted.”

“Already happens any time I look at you,” he chuckled.

I flinched and squealed as he trailed his beard hairs back up my neck and licked at my lobe.

“But if my girl wants to be roughed up, I’m always willing,” he added in a deep rasp.

“Fuck Ro,” I whimpered.

His voice was so hot. A few words, especially right in my ear, and I was a goner. He lifted up so our bodies were no longer touching and I whined.

“Hold your horses,” he chastised with a wink.

I simply nodded and watched in delight as he rose to his feet and undid his pants just to shuck them, revealing the fact he was wearing nothing under them. With a moan I sat up on my elbows to drink in every inch of his perfect body. His arms crossed over his chest and I finally met his gaze again, just to find him looking smug and proud. Blushing, I only replied with a guilty grin and shrug.

“What? I can’t help it. You know I like looking at you,” I cooed.

Lifting an eyebrow, he chuckled and said, “Mmhmm, now get up.”

I took the hand he offered and he helped pull me quickly to my feet. In a matter for seconds my shirt was off on the floor behind him and my bra followed soon after. I couldn’t help a soft whimper when he ducked his head down and flicked his tongue over my nipple. As he teased my sensitive skin with his tongue and teeth his fingers unbuttoned my jeans and shoved them down, hands instantly groping and squeezing my ass.

“Back on the bed,” he instructed.

He didn’t even give me a chance to move, instead pushing me back until I fell with an oomph on the mattress. My pants went flying with my panties and then he was one again hovering over me, except now I could feel in great detail how well my plan was working. His cock was thick and growing against my pussy as I pulled him into another kiss. Knowing he was just as aroused as I was made me even wetter. He shifted around, disappointingly pulling himself away, but quickly made up for it with his fingers taking place.

I felt him chuckle as much as I heard it.

“So wet,” he murmured against my lips.

Before I could have much of a reaction his deft fingers slid into my core. Moaning, I let my head fall back and my eyes shut, focusing on the amazing feeling. I could feel his warm breath on my neck before he actually start kissing and it made my hairs stand on end. A sudden thrust of his fingers tore a small moan from my lips.

“Look at me,” he commanded.

It was a struggle to do anything other than writhe in bliss but finally I was able to force my eyes open, just to find him staring at me.

His sweet brown eyes were narrowed with a threat that made me shudder.

“Tell me what you want. Do you want me to lick this sweet pussy first, or would you rather have my dick in you now?” he asked.

“God damn it Ro,” I whined, feeling warmth flush across my cheeks.

Being spoken to like that embarrassed me, and yet I fucking loved it. A nip to my collar bone reminded me that I had yet to answer him, but my decision was made when he curled his fingers. Jolting with a moan I clutched his arm for stability.

“Make me come with your tongue, please!”

“My pleasure baby.”

In the blink of an eye he was gone and laying between my legs. No time was wasted as he started noisily licking up my pussy, making sounds of delight and pleasure.

My thighs shook as I kept them from clamping around his head. His giant hand wrapped around my leg and held it still with a soft laugh before he returned to licking my clit. Fast then slow, broad then pointed, he kept switching it up until I was panting for breath and arching against his mouth.

Roman knew just what to do to drive me insane, how to work that huge tongue to work me right to the edge before pulling away and doing it all over again. Finally his fingers started moving again and it was like a gut punch.

“Jesus, Roman! Oh my god.”

Everything pooled fast in my core, throbbing and aching for release. Releasing his arm my hand shot down and pulled him closer. With a moan, his tongue moved fast and his fingers deeper, and that was all it took.

“Fu-Fuck Ro! Oh m- my- agh!”

Arching off the bed, I couldn’t help rutting against his tongue as bliss shot throughout my body. My fingers snarled tighter in the sheets when he didn’t stop. Finally he slowed, shoving a third finger in while his tongue drew back.

“Roll over,” he demanded.

I felt like a bitch in heat as I immediately complied, poking my ass up high in the air and burying my face in the blankets. I needed him now. It felt like hours until finally his cock was pressed to my hole.

“If anything hurts, use your stop word,” he said, voice softer than before.

“Yeah, yeah I got it. Just fuck me now.”

He chuckled at my impatience but my wish was granted. Although he’d got me soaking wet and opened up, it was still a bit of a tight squeeze. Slowly he pushed in until our hips met and I was twitching. It was tight but I wanted more. I wanted the pain of being over full.

“Ready?”

“Yes!” I nearly yelled.

Hands squeeze my hips hard and he set off on a bruising pace. Nails scrambling against the sheets my head shot up, a cry leaving my mouth.

All I could form was curses as his grunts and the slapping of skin filled the air. My teeth bit almost through my lip as my eyebrows furrowed.

“Come, I can feel your pussy getting tighter. Let it all out baby.”

Another wave of relief rushed out as I gave into my baser instincts and shoved my face back into the covers, screaming his name.

“Prop your head up,” he said suddenly.

Fighting through the haze, I did so and gasped as he shifted, pulling my left leg back until my foot hooked between his thighs and his chest came to rest against my back.

It was heavenly. I could feel all the muscles in his body working against my own, feel his breath panting across the parts of my neck my hair wasn’t covering.

As he picked speed back up, I came to the incredible realization his cock was also thrusting right against my sweet spot.

“I- Roman, this- ah!”

“Oh fuck I know baby,” he moaned.

He let out a loud groan as I flex my cunt muscles and his mouth suddenly latched onto my shoulder. Pain seared across my skin as he bit down hard.

“Fuck!”

His tongue swiped over the bite mark and he gave a gruff amused apology before repeating the actions in another spot.

A weak climax boiled over and it was suddenly too much, almost painful. As I tried to scramble away, he let out a dangerous growl and my shoulders were suddenly slammed against the bed. One hand pressed between my shoulders and the other lifted my hips more, giving him even deeper access which I didn’t even think was possible. It hurt, fuck it hurt, but it also made me scream in delight. Pleasure slammed within every inch of my body as he grunted and moaned with each thrust.

“You’re gonna stay and you’re gonna fuckin’ like it,” he snarled.

My brows furrowed as conflicting sensations bombarded my body. I wanted him to stop because I was way too sensitive and yet being at a loss to stop him only made it that much better. He knew how much I loved this and he was extorting it for both out pleasure.

“Come one more time for me and I’ll let you go,” he snapped.

Pressing my cheek against the blankets, I nodded emphatically and rode back against his thrusts.

“Ah, fuck, that’s it baby girl. Take his big cock as far as you can.”

My pussy clenched as I shuddered at his words. He really was a sex god. My sex god.

As he pounded me into the bed, I felt the flickers of my fourth orgasm start. Toes curling and fingers gripping the sheets, my mouth fell open as I urged him faster. He sat up more and out of the blue landed an agonizing slap to my ass.

“Mother fuck! Roman! Oh shit!”

Hips stammering, his thrusts hastened until he let out a roar of a moan. Curses with my name mixed in loudly filled the air. When he finally let me go, I felt like I was floating in the air. My body was lead weight and yet light as a feather. He rolled onto the bed next to me and a hand started rubbing my back.

“You okay?”

“I’m dazed, but fine,” I assured him weakly.

Turning my head I found him looking me over studiously.

“I’m good,” I repeated.

He nodded once and leaned in, kissing me gently.

“Not to much longer and we won’t be able to go that rough,” he murmured.

A grin crossed my lips at that.

“I think it’s a worth while trade off,” I joked.

“Mmm, I’d trade pretty much anything as long as it meant we have this baby,” he replied.

“Even the title?” I teased, snuggling up into his side.

I walked my fingers up over the chest part of his tatto and he let out a laugh, drawing me up to look him in the eyes.

“The title does not come close to even rivaling you or my children,” he said softly, “You three are the most important people in my life.”

My heart melted and I snuggled up into his side, letting my eyes rest out of pure exhaustion.

“Same to you champ,” I mumbled with a small smile.


End file.
